


Random One Shots

by Sierra_Hotel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Hotel/pseuds/Sierra_Hotel
Summary: A collection of one-shots with various pairings from the WWE
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/Angel Garza/Austin Theory, Drew McIntyre/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 36





	1. Drew/Seth - Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Seth is exhausted after turning heel on RAW. Thankfully he's not alone.

Seth opened the door to his hotel room, wanting nothing more than to collapse on his bed and pass out for the night. Tonight had been exhausting, cathartic, but so emotionally exhausting. He was no longer a good guy, his run was done, though he supposed the fans hadn’t seen him as such for a while now. He’d had hope, right after his match with Brock at SummerSlam, that he could get them back on his side with some great matches and a new, hot feud. Instead he’d been shoved into a feud with Bray, the Fiend, and it went so terribly that he knew the only way to recover his career would be to turn heel. He was actually the one who’d suggested it but he’d been rejected at the time since there was no one to replace him. Though, he did have to admit, waiting until tonight to fully unleash his heel side was worth it when it meant he was in a story line with Kevin. They always work well together and he knew they’d be able to put on some great matches.

He didn’t bother to take his shoes off as he walked into the hotel room. He just let the door close behind him and took the few steps toward the bed, falling face first on to the mattress. He would regret it in the morning when his hair was a puffy mess from staying in the bun all night but for right now, he was more than willing to close his eyes and sleep. A familiar hand suddenly in his hair, undoing his elastic, made him jump and he cracked open his eyes just enough to glare at the culprit.

“Shouldn’t I be the one who’s exhausted?” Drew’s lilting tone cause Seth to grunt out his disapproval. “After all, I am the one who actually wrestled tonight.”

“Shut up,” Seth huffed but he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the edges of his lips. He could hear the teasing affection in Drew’s tone, something he never would have guessed he’d hear when they first started hooking up. “Lemme sleep.”

“If I let you sleep like this,” he could feel a shift as Drew got off the bed, “then I’ll have to listen to you bitch all day tomorrow.”

He would have argued that he did not bitch but Drew was tugging his shoes off and moving on to his pants. It was much easier to just let his boyfriend undress him, even if it wasn't for the usual reasons. Drew made quick work of his pants and his leather jacket, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt, before Seth felt the covers being tugged from underneath him. The bed dipped as Drew got back in and Seth found himself being dragged toward the pillows with an exaggerated grunt of effort from his boyfriend, making Seth narrow his eyes and gently slap Drew's chest.

"Jerk," he muttered, already half asleep. He waited a beat and then, "thanks."

"Sleep," came Drew's reply. 

Seth drifted off on Drew's shoulder, a lot more comfortable and relaxed than he'd expected to be when he'd first walked through the door.


	2. Buddy/Seth - Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy finds Seth at the end of the night needing some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * signifies a text message

Buddy pushed open the door to the locker room he'd been sharing with Seth, Akam, and Rezar, not expecting to find anyone. Akam and Rezar had left as soon as the show was over, just over a half hour ago, and usually Buddy would be gone by now as well, but he'd gotten caught up talking to a few of the guys. Mustafa was visiting from Smackdown and they, along with Cedric, had spent a lot of time catching up. He hadn't since Seth since he and AOP had tried to run interference for their on-screen leader in the main event but he assumed Seth left with Becky or with Drew and Randy.

So when he heard the shower going and immediately felt the humidity in the room as he walked it, he was surprised. Instead of grabbing his bag, he went to double check the shower area, just in case for some reason a shower had been left on. He stopped short when he saw Seth, still dressed in his gear, skin red from the hot water, facing the wall with no sign that he was aware Buddy was in the doorway. Clearing his throat didn't work to get Seth's attention so Buddy stepped closer to the wall of showers, reaching around to turn off the water. Still, Seth made no motion. He stayed with a hand bracing himself on the wall, eyes closed, lost in his own world.

"Seth?" Buddy finally spoke. He wasn't good at this, this comfort thing. He was much better with sarcasm and being a bit of an asshole. He was already regretting his decision to tell Mustafa to go with Cedric instead of accompanying him to grab his bag. Mustafa was much better at being nice and comforting than him. "You need me to grab a trainer?"

The way Seth didn't even seem to react to his presence was unnerving to Buddy. It wasn't until Buddy put a hand on Seth's shoulder that the other man finally responded, opening his eyes and jerking away from the wall in a too-quick motion that obviously left him light-headed. Buddy was quick to wrap an arm around Seth's waist and lower him to the floor, letting him lean back against the shower wall. He wasn't sure how long Seth had been standing under the hot water but it was obviously too long.

"Stay here, I'll get someone," Buddy tried to straighten up but Seth grabbed his arm.

"No," he said softly, "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay," Buddy couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice but at least it got a slight smile from Seth.

Seth sighed and seemed to slump into himself. "I'm fine. Just a little overheated."

Buddy nodded as he pretended to believe him. He and Seth were becoming closer with their new story line but they weren't close enough yet where Buddy could call him out on his lies. But Buddy knew that blank expression, he knew that slumped posture, he knew the dark thoughts that accompanied both. Usually it was him with those thoughts and Mustafa pulling him out of the darkness. It felt strange to be on the other side of it.

"Uh, okay," Buddy got his his feet and gently helped Seth to his. He stayed close in case Seth wasn't steady but the other man seemed to have recovered. "You need a ride back to the hotel? I can grab a couple waters while you change then we can go."

"Thanks," Seth nodded, "that would be...thanks."

Buddy gave Seth's shoulder a quick, spontaneous squeeze. He knew what the other man was trying to say, even if the words wouldn't come. It was a strange shift having someone new care after being so used to only relying on a few people. Buddy himself went through the same shift when first Cedric and then Seth started to take an interest in his well being. As he went off in the direction he remembered seeing a vending machine in, he took his cell phone out to send a quick text to Mustafa.

*Get Reigns to give Seth a call later. He needs someone.*

Beyond their short feud, Buddy didn't really know Roman at all but he knew Seth was still close with the other man. And anyone who spent time backstage knew how protective Roman was over Seth, how he truly thought of the younger man as his little brother. Buddy had no doubt Roman would reach out to Seth if he heard his brother needed him. He lingered outside the locker room, trying to give Seth a little more time to collect himself before he finally pushed the door open.

Seth looked a little better. He'd at least changed into clothes, his hair was up in his signature bun and his eyes looked a little more focused. His bag was next to Buddy's on the floor so Buddy handed Seth one of the bottles of water and slung his own bag over his shoulder. He waited for Seth to down half the water and grab his bag before he motioned to the door.

"Let's get out of here."


	3. Roman/Seth - Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes looking for Seth after a combine house show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended a little cheesy but oh well.

"Little Uce still missing?" Jimmy clapped Roman on the shoulder as he and Jey came up behind him. "Thought you said he was meeting us here after the show?"

"That's what he said," Roman replied, checking his phone just in case Seth had texted him in the last few seconds since the last time he'd checked. With more Supershows instead of separate house shows, it was giving the two rosters a chance to see each other more than just at PPVs. Since Becky was traveling and crashing with Bayley for the shows this weekend, Roman had invited Seth to crash with him and travel with him and his cousins. If only Seth would hurry up.

"You go track down Boy Wonder," Jey took Roman's bag from him and slung it over his shoulder, "and we'll go get the car."

Roman said a quick thanks and took off down the hall, toward where Seth had been sharing a locker room with some of the RAW guys. He'd been a little surprised Seth hadn't tracked him down after his match but Roman hadn't given it too much thought. He'd figured Seth was spending some time with Becky before they went their separate ways for the weekend.

“Seth?” Roman called out as he pushed the locker room door open. The sight that met his eyes brought back so many memories of his first year in the Shield. Seth was fast asleep on the bench, using a hoodie as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket. Whether Seth did it himself or one of his new gang covered him before they left, Roman wasn't sure. It used to be Dean's hoodie and Roman's jacket that kept Seth comfortable when he would be too tired to get himself to the car. “Hey little brother, time to go.”

He shook Seth's shoulder gently, smiling as the other man slowly blinked and focused on him. “Been a while since I found you sleeping in the locker room, Brother.”

“Sorry,” Seth sat up slowly, leaning into Roman when the older man put an arm around his shoulders. “I didn't mean to fall asleep. Thanks for not leaving me.”

“Never,” Roman was quick to reassure his little brother. He could always tell when Seth was feeling lonely and vulnerable, not that he would ever call that out since that would just result in Seth shutting him out, and he was sure he would always feel the need to let Seth know he wasn't going anywhere. It was another reason he was glad for so many Supershows. It was easier to keep an eye on his little brother himself than relying on updates from friends. “You ready to go? The twins are waiting.”

“Yeah,” Seth staggered to his feet, probably would have fallen if Roman hadn't steadied him. “Guess I'm more tired than I thought.”

Roman grabbed Seth's bag before the other man could, keeping his other arm firmly around Seth's waist. The plan had been to spend the night catching up but now, Roman was going to make sure Seth got a full night's rest. His big brother mode was needed, and he had to admit, it felt right.


	4. Buddy/Austin - Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy doesn't want to worry about Austin's lack of friends - but a voice in his head tells him to get involved.

Buddy throws his bags into the truck of his car, slamming it shut to show off his anger to the empty parking lot. He hates losing, even scheduled losses. Especially when those scheduled losses are during such a short match. On top of losing the match, he's also lost Austin and he can't leave without the kid. The last he'd seen Austin, his fellow on screen disciple was glued to a backstage monitor watching Andrade and Angel beat each other. Austin's bags had been missing from their locker room when Buddy had grabbed his own so he had expected to find the younger man by the car. But no, and now he's going to have to track him down.

He locks the car and heads back into the performance center, checking with a few people on the way if they've seen Austin. Finally Alexa and Nikki point him in the direction they'd last seen him. He's slightly concerned, mostly because he's been giving Austin a lift to and from the performance center since the younger man had joined him and Seth and Austin has been ready early every single time. For him to just not be waiting at the car or in the locker room seems strange. Part of him wishes Seth hadn't been given permission to catch an early flight as soon as their segment was filmed because Seth's the reason Austin joined them in the first place. And Buddy has been on the receiving end of some pretty good confidence boosting talks from Seth so his on screen leader is definitely more capable to handle whatever is going on with Austin much better than him.

He finally finds Austin in their empty locker room. The kid must have come back after Buddy had left. With how composed he is in the ring, sometimes Buddy has to remind himself that Austin is still young and still new to the roster. He hasn't really had time to make friends and Buddy suspects he and Seth are the first ones to actually include him in activities. Not that he thinks Andrade, Angel, and Zelina purposely excluded Austin when he was with them, but Buddy has noticed how only Zelina has had conversations with Austin after their on screen partnership was done. He hasn't seen the other two hanging around at all. They're not bad guys, he knows that, but it doesn't seem like they became close during their story line.

“Ready to go?” he asks, causing Austin to jump. Gone is the cocky kid who'd been by his side in the ring and Buddy sees the brief loneliness on Austin's face before the younger man can school his expression. He can hear Mustafa's voice in his head, telling him to reach out. It's what Mustafa would do, has done for many people.

“Yeah, sorry,” Austin jumps to his feet and grabs his bag. He doesn't look too eager about leaving and Buddy wonder if it's because he'll be dropping the younger man off to an empty apartment.

“You got plans tonight?” he asks as they head to the exit.

“No.”

Buddy unlocks the trunk when they get to the car so Austin can put his bag in next to his. “We're having a movie night at my place. It's just Mustafa, Ced, and me. Wanna come?”

“Okay,” Austin quickly agrees.

Buddy knows he isn't imagining the soft “thank you” he hears as they both get in the car.


	5. Andrade/Angel/Austin - Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrade and Angel come home to find Austin has overworked himself.

"Zelina's here?" Angel frowns as he pulls into the driveway. He and Andrade had gone out shopping while Austin was busy with a photo shoot for a fitness magazine. Seth had arranged it for Austin and Buddy, and since he couldn't be there with them he'd gotten Aleister added so Zelina could accompany him and keep her eye on Austin and Buddy. "They must have decided not to get lunch."

They leave their bags in the car, not wanting Zelina, Aleister, and Buddy to ask about what exactly they'd bought. That's for them to know and Austin to find out later. Angel opens the front door and lets Andrade go in first, following behind the older man. They find Zelina in the living room, sitting on one end of the couch while Austin is lying down with his head in her lap. He appears to be asleep. Aleister's sitting on the arm of the couch beside Zelina and Buddy's in the armchair. Angel heads straight to the couch, kneeling down and brushing his fingers through Austin's short hair while Andrade takes a seat on the other arm of the couch.

"Is he okay?" Angel demands of Zelina.

"He's fine," Zelina replies, gently lifting Austin's head off her lap so Angel can slide into the space she vacated. She moves to the empty love seat with Aleister following her. "He overdid it a little during the photo shoot and fell asleep on the way home. Don't worry. We woke him up and made him drink a Gatorade before he crashed on the couch. We'll see you on Monday. You coming?" she asks Buddy.

The Aussie nods and springs to his feet, quickly following Zelina and Aleister out the door to the amusement of Andrade and Angel. Angel's pretty sure Buddy thinks they don't like him but it's more that they hate that he and Seth get to spend so much time with their Austin. They miss being able to touch him for no reason, even on camera. All three of them had been hoping they would be feuding when Austin was kicked out but that still hasn't happened. Maybe one day. Especially if he and Andrade can win the tag titles, he thinks it would make sense for Seth's on screen disciples to want their gold. 

"Should we wake him?" Andrade asks, shifting from one couch arm to the other. 

"Probably," Angel makes no move to actually wake their sleeping lover. "Or we can let him sleep while we make lunch. He will be well rested to play with all the new toys tonight."

Andrade leans over to kiss Angel. "Smart man."

Angel slides out from under Austin, replacing his lap with a pillow to make sure the younger man remains comfortable. "I'll start lunch. Want to grab the toys and put them in the room. We can surprise Austin later."

Andrade heads back to the car, already thinking of all the ways they're going to have fun tonight. He retrieves the bag, hiding it it their playroom, then he joins Angel in the kitchen to help with lunch. They keep it simple, sandwiches with some veggies, and set it up on the table before going back into the living room to wake Austin. Again, Angel kneels on the floor next to the couch and brushes his fingers through the younger man's short hair, this time calling out his name in an effort to wake him.

"Mmmm," Austin slowly opens his eyes, smiling at the sight of Angel and Andrade. "When did you get home?"

"A little while ago," Angel tells him. "Zelina said you fell asleep in the car."

"I'm fine," the youngest man instantly assures them. "Really, it's your fault. You guys kept me up late when you knew I had a workout shoot today. Of course I got tired!"

The both laugh as Austin sits up. Angel quickly rises off his knees to sit beside him and pulls the younger man into a kiss. Andrade claims the cushion on Austin's other side, pulling him into a kiss as soon as Angel let him go. 

"We made lunch," Andrade gets to his feet, pulling Austin to his and waiting for Angel to stand. "And then we have a surprise for you."


	6. Andrade/Angel/Austin - Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrade and Angel take care of Austin after some side effects from pain medication.

Andrade keeps looking up at the rear view mirror as he drives, continuously checking on Angel and Austin in the backseat. Angel has Austin laying on the seat with his head in his lap, rubbing the younger man's neck and whispering words Andrade can't hear from the front seat. Their youngest lover had been given some painkillers after tweaking his back during an interference spot during Buddy and Aleister's match and he's not having the best reaction to them. The spot hadn't been anyone's fault; Austin had landed a little harder than expected after Aleister had Black Mass'd him off the apron in an effort to sell the move. Thankfully Seth had also been ringside to check on Austin and help him to the back once the match was over. They'd taken Austin from Seth the second they were backstage, ignoring the younger man's protests that he didn't need to see the trainer and he definitely didn't need so many people worrying over him. No one let him off about seeing the trainer but Seth, Buddy, Zelina, and Aleister all had backed off after making them promise to call them to update them on Austin's condition.

Thankfully it is just a tweaked back and the trainer isn't expecting him to miss any time. The painkillers are just to help him sleep tonight and with rest and a heating pad, Austin is expected to be fine for the next set of shows. It leaves Andrade and Angel to take care of Austin, who's unfortunately suffering from some side effects of the painkillers. Mostly he's been a little dizzy and lightheaded so they're hoping once they get Austin home, they can get him settled in bed and that will help. It's not a side effect from the medication but the youngest of their group has also been clingy, which is rare for Austin outside of when he's in the mood to be submissive, and Angel suspects it's because being able to feel one of his lovers next to him is a comfort.

“We're home,” he says softly as Andrade pulls the car into the driveway. 

Andrade hurries to unlock the front door as Angel carefully slides out from under Austin. Together, they gently maneuver Austin out of the backseat and help him into the house, getting him settled on the couch after their youngest lover whines that he doesn't want to be left alone in the bedroom. This time, it's Andrade who lets Austin rest his head on his lap as Angel goes to grab their stuff from the car and shut all the doors.

Angel goes into the kitchen to heat up the bean bag for Austin's back and, while it's heating up, he goes into the bedroom to grab the two books he and Andrade are reading. Normally after tapings, they crash out on the couch and watch a movie but he doubts Austin can handle focusing on the television. He's hoping the younger man will fall asleep soon and they'll move him to the bedroom where he'll be more comfortable. He retrieves the bean bag from the kitchen and heads back to his partners.

He smiles at the little sigh on contentment that Austin gives when he places the heated bag on his back. He hands Andrade his book then settles at the other of the the couch with his own book, gently lifting Austin's feet and placing them in his lap. With how much energy Austin usually has, he knows it's going to be hard to keep the younger man confined to the couch as he heals but between himself and Andrade, they'll find a way to manage. For Austin's own good.


End file.
